The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Learning the proper skill and precision for safely and effectively inserting a catheter needle, particularly intravenously or for decompression purposes, is a difficult and tedious process. Such training becomes more complex and complicated when the training must occur under field conditions, i.e., at locations other than established medical training facilities such as temporary and/or mobile military medical facilities or bases.